Yoshi Nanase
Yoshi Nanase, better known as Nanashi, is the main protagonist of the RPG 1bitheart, created by Miwashiba. He is a former shut-in. Appearance Nanashi is quite short, standing at 156 cm. He has white hair and pink eyes. He wears a white jacket which is pink on the inside and a strange bitphone, resembling rabbit ears, which he designed himself. It is revealed in Chapter 2 that the attire he always wears under his parka is his school uniform, simply because he had nothing else to wear. He also wears blue socks and white boots with pink lining. He has a star on the right side of his face below his eye. Personality Nanashi is a reclusive and altruistic boy. He is always positive. However, even though he is nice to others, he is pretty harsh on himself and puts himself down most of the time, easily referring to himself as garbage and accepting the horrible nicknames others used to call him with a happy-go-lucky attitude. Background Before Nanashi moved in with Mikado, he lived in Mashiro Town. Nanashi lives with his cousin, Mikado. His former classmates asked him to leave school altogether, and so he did, resulting in him becoming a shut-in. He didn't leave the house for months, until he found Misane on his bed and she asked him to leave the house to make some friends. Relationships Mikado Aisaka Mikado is Nanashi's cousin that suggested Nanashi to come live with him. He and Nanashi are alike in many ways, as commented on by Misane. Misane Mikoto Nanashi's first actual friend. Misane is an important character in the game and in Nanashi's life as she is the one who encouraged him to go outside. If Misane did not go back to the past, (In her case) Nanashi would probably still be shut inside his and Mikado's apartment. Trivia *Nanashi is taken apart from his real name, Yo'shi Nana'se, and when you mix the bolded letters around, you get Nanashi. *Nanashi's name is a pun on his number ability, literally meaning "7744". *His name also means "nameless". *Strange enough, if you add the 7s in Nanashi, you get 14, which is how old he is. Also, if you add the 4s in Nanashis name, you get 8, which if you add 2222 plus 8, that is the timeline where Misane and Mikado are from. (Mikado and Misane are from the year 2230.) *Nanashi uses the more masculine pronoun 'ore' instead of the more polite pronoun 'boku'. He says he picked this up from his friends in middle school. *Nanashi's type is a 'moderate and obedient girl with long hair'. Quotes *"I'm Yoshi Nanase! Everybody calls me Trash, Pest, Maggot, Spineless, Dust, Plankton, Moron and all sorts of other things, so call me whatever name you like!" *"Oh, and my goal for the future is world peace!" *(on Mutter) "Really? My mom and dad always raised me to be nice to people! Was that bad?" *(on Mutter) "Junk food is Earth's greatest achievement!" *(on Mutter) "Junk food OWNS! It's so GOOD! I'd marry junk food!" *"How about an 11-foot pole?" - Nanashi to Sekiyu. ---- Category:Main Characters Category:Friends Category:Characters Category:Chapter 1 Characters Category:Blue Sun Street Characters Category:All Pages Category:Male Characters Category:Stubs